dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumi vs. Silver the Hedgehog
Tatsumi of Akame ga Kill (Cropfist) takes on Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic (ThunderbladeX) in the Final Round of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Introduction Tatsumi walked passed Esword as he passed put next to his companion. Tatsumi then looked at the Hedgehog as they looked at the mysterious man who is laughing at them. Silver: Why have you summoned us? ???: I got bored. Tatsumi: Excuse me! Tatsumi grabbed his sword as he pointed his sword at the mysterious man. ???: Your no fun! Silver: No you are the sinister one! Silver the Hedgehog then used his green aura to ready himself. ???: The best part is you did all the hard work for me. Tatsumi: You disgust me. Tatsumi then used his sword, however the mysterious man used a forcefield the block the strike. ???: If you want to get to me kill him! The mysterious man pointed to Silver the Hedgehog. Then a strange gas appeared as Tatsumi coughs and red eyes appears. The assassin then charged at the hedgehog who defended himself as the mysterious man laughs. HERE WE GO!!! Melee The assassin commences with furious attacks. Tatsumi’s sword swings makes Silver back off, but Tatsumi closes the distance and slashes again. Tatsumi then begins to dodge magic fired by Silver. This forces Tatsumi to back off before colliding with each other once again. Tatsumi effortlessly fends off Silver's attacks with one hand on his sword, forcing him to adapt his strategy. He skates backwards and summoned a six-pointed star in the air, creating six different blasts and shoots a blast at the member of Night Raid. Tatsumi shrugs and mobiles, slashing the blast and reducing it to mist in a blast of fire. He smirks when Silver conjures a massive arm of magic from out of the ground, which attempts to punches Tatsumi, but he easily catches it in his fist and tosses it aside. Silver and Tatsumi eyed each other angrily and rush each other once more. Tatsumi then activates Incursio. They then begin to run alongside each other through the arena, striking each other while they blitz around the area. When they finally arrive at their original location, Tatsumi attempts to strike Silver once more, but he catches Neunote between a forcefield. With the use of telekinesis, Silver disarms Tatsumi and a kick to the abdomen knocks him down. When he stands, Silver is floating and is commanding a massive energy slash towards him. Silver: It’s no use Tatsumi: That is where you are wrong. The following blast clashed with Tatsumi, causing him to fly into the clouds. Tatsumi begins to recover, and he calls down a massive gold suit of armor with wings. Silver the Hedgehog senses the attack just in time and blocks it, and Tatsumi comes crashing down from the sky, flattening him to the ground and knocking him away. Angered, Silver shoots out a powerful wind of energy. Tatsumi, now on his feet, struggles to approach Silver through the attack, and it takes him several jabs to the ground to merely walk forward through it. As he finally reaches him, he jabs at him, but in a split second, his magic is redrawn and the attack is blocked. As he raises his hands for a strike, Tatsumi creates momentary distraction and rams Neuntote into the hedgehog’s leg, causing Silver to scream in pain. Silver: Time to use the emeralds. His appearance turns to a gold as Silver begins to relentlessly attack Tatsumi. Silver tightens his grip on Tatsumi and slams him to the ground. Tatsumi tries to kick Silver’s groin. Silver, angered, steps off Tatsumi and uses magic to hurl him a long way down the palace. Tatsumi hits the ground hard, and is only able to stand up after rolling and scratching on the floor. Tatsumi ignites his body with energy and runs towards Silver, throwing blast at the Hedgehog. Silver deflects every shot until Tatsumi was upon him. With newfound speed in his attacks, he launches a barrage of magic on Tatsumi, forcing the hedgehog to drop him, and creates two blasts. With a flurry of slashes, Silver’s projectiles overpower Tatsumi’s swordsmanship, and the assassin is knocked back. Jumping into the air, Silver leaps around the palace as it starts to crumble, striking at Tatsumi repeatedly, before jumping over to the boss to get a better start. With a final lunge, he charges mid air at Tatsumi, whose eye sparks before he sidesteps the attack. Tatsumi’s sword is then in the bosses face, killing him. Silver: It’s just us now. Tatsumi: Yeap. Let’s finish this once and for all. Silver: Couldn’t agree more. Tatsumi covers his sword with aura, leaving silver glowing trail in the air, and swings at Silver with all his might. How a moment it was dark, but shows that Silver had dodged and somersaulted over Tatsumi, leaps up and hit him in the back of the head. K.O. Silver: Now time to leave With a simple magic trick the magical hedgehog disappears from site. Jacob: That was weird. Mike: Agreed let’s not talk about what we saw to anyone. Jacob: Ok Results Winning Combatant: Tatsumi: 22 Silver: 26 Winning Method: K.O.: 13 Death: 13 John1Thousand: I will be honest I like Tatsumi as a character to have him be killed by Silver. Not this time. Knockout. Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If DBX Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights